digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chad from Accounting
Re:Advice #Well, some suggestions: ## Add more description. ## Add thier role in your fan fiction. ## Insert 'possible digivolution and dedigivolution'. Only official digivolution added in the infobox. ## Name origin? ## Weapon? ## If can, add image. #Some questions: ## Do you think the digimonffbox need to change? ## Add something in your user page? Sorry for delaying the reply, just like I said here, I won't be active for some time. Digimon298(Talk) 03:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :I think 'subspecies and variations' can also be added. Digimon298(Talk) 13:50, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Digimonffbox Do you think the digimonffobox needs to include family? Digimon298(Talk) 02:13, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, actually now that I think about it I suppose it does.Ultrabountyhunter 02:14, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Karakasamon *Well, if you want to stick to the ghost theme you could use any Tsukumogami as a reference, like a cupboard or a lantern. Also, seeing as it would be perfect/ultimate level, you could also use any kinds of oni. Since the partner is a girl you could also use a Noppera-bou faceless woman or a Nekomata two tailed cat. *In case you want to stick to the wind theme though you can use any kind of flying object or animal. For example a bat like Koumon (Koumori is bat in Japanese) thus opening the path to a vampiric Mega. As for possible objects there are: paper planes, kites, or hang-gliders. *Another possibility is to use the existing digimon making it a bit taller and stronger and naming something like GreatKarakasamon. Or using a pre-existing one and changing it a bit, like my WindGreymon and FireGrowlmon. :These are just some ideas. Personally I like the bat, the kite, and two-tailed cat, while the faceless woman is more suitable for a Mega. Hope that helped. ~Genshoku Takeshi 18:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Stupidmon! Why are you deleting Stupidmon! Oh wait! I forgot you are Stupidmon! You smell really bad and I can't stand you!Intrudgero98! The Crab Has Cancer! 17:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm the stupid one! Get a life!Intrudgero98! The Crab Has Cancer! 14:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I've grown up!Intrudgero98! The Crab Has Cancer! 14:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Um dude (or dudette, whatever), sorry for all that, my little bas**** of a brother likes to mess with my wiki accounts! Sorry!Intrudgero98! The Crab Has Cancer! 14:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay...Intrudgero98! The Crab Has Cancer! 14:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, me too, me too...Intrudgero98! The Crab Has Cancer! 14:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes Completely, I originally made it as a guide page to the story Digimon Reborn Adventure, just try to make your own section, k?--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 00:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Action on the other wiki. The Bakugan Fanon Wiki is linking to Digifanon as an associate at this point. For now, my policy is to treat you and Loreofwings as the ones in charge here, the two of you seem to be the most active users here. --[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 00:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey.-DarkFawful 02:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes?Ultrabountyhunter 02:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you Leonidas1234 will not be here at all for about a week.-DarkFawful 02:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. 10 for both armies.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes I do indeed, but I figured I'd let you tell your story before I attempted to introduce my own character into it.--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 03:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I do, actually. They would function as a secondary antagonistic force for the first part of their appearance, making seemingly random trips between the Dark Meridian and the Digital world, attempting to accomplish their own goals. Eventually, though, I suppose it's incredibly likely that they become allies.--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 01:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Uh, hi. I've been watching the wiki for a while, and your stuff seems good. I'm new, though... could you help me out? Just let me know how things work here? --When the rich wage war it's who die... 06:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Coolio Just tell me when you wanna have a story again! --[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 03:42, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why not--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 01:39, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :The timeline is after Data Squad, as in, right after. Got it memorized? 06:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Protagonists go in the Good section. Other is for those who don't care which side they're on, or aren't determined yet. But yes, you may add some other Good characters. [[User:1LugiaLover|'What's Wrong With me?!']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!]] 13:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I think we should wait and talk about that with Lore. We've done quite a bit without him. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''What's Wrong With me?!]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!]] 09:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) You and Lore are invited! http://alllroleplays.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay_Wiki Me and a few friend created this wiki for Roleplayers! [[User:1LugiaLover|'''What's Wrong With me?!]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!]] 01:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) What the heck is Fire, Remora, the Beast, Tek, and Water!?!? and, I noticed a little something like "Here's hopin'" on most sentences. Got it memorized? 13:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay Sure, I could, but looking through it, you guys don't have a point where Shinji can really 'pop' in. There has to be a genuine need for a character to be there, ya know? I'll see if I can slip him in at some point, but don't get your hopes up.--[[User:Kasei|火星 ]][[User talk:Kasei|'''Wages]] 19:03, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah. I kinda get distracted by school and other sites though. Let me go edit it. [[User:1LugiaLover|'I am a dwarf, and I'm digging a hole ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole~']] 06:25, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Heh. Thanks. I kind of forgot about this place until recently. Been a bit busy on other sites, ya know? [[User:1LugiaLover|'One thing you should know about me is I am stubborn. I do things MY way. ]][[User talk:1LugiaLover| I am also no pushover.''']] 12:22, June 29, 2012 (UTC)